What He Left Behind
by Albinodino
Summary: Some new adjustments need to be made to life for the Fablehaven characters after some previous incidents. SEQUEL TO SHOCKER.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my God, I'm so sorry guys. I've been crazy busy lately, but i'll try to update often, since every day might not quite work just yet.**

**Here goes...**

* * *

**What He Left Behind**

**Chapter One**

**Seth's POV**

I strained against the seat belt to watch Fablehaven shrink behind me, pathway growing steadily longer.

Kendra sat directly in front of me and Kaydence drove, the silence hanging over her like a dark cloud. Like it did most days.

I swallowed past the lump in my throat. Gavin's loss weighed heavily on all of us.

And I hated myself for it.

I couldn't help but think it was my fault. If I'd been stronger, I might have been able to resist Shocker myself.

I blinked tears from my eyes, settling myself forward-facing in the seat. I could no longer see signs of the preserve, just an endless abyss of trees and shadow everywhere I looked.

Wow, what a truthful explanation of my life.

I leaned forward automatically, a desperate attempt to avoid smashing my wings on whatever the seat was made of. Of course, being the unfortunate failure that is my existence, it never worked.

_He should be alive, _I thought to myself _Him instead of me._

The wings were a constant reminder. The dragon wings that were far darker than black. A little piece of Gavin, held tight to my back with thick, leather straps.

Kendra had done that for me, until she could make a full piece version, one that would hide my oversized shoulder blades. That might get hard to explain.

We pulled up in front the grey brick building, a moment of quiet foreboding left in air. School.

Kendra got out first, stopping open the door for me. I hadn't even bothered to remove my seatbelt.

"Do I have to?" I said in a lifeless whisper. She bit her lip, looking sadly back at me. "Yes," she answered, barely able to raise her voice above my volume "You're expected."

I let her take me by the arm, leading me forward to my very possibly social doom. Kaydence drove off without a word.

I looked up at her and she forced a smile, trying (And failing) to be encouraging. But, her eyes were sad. I dropped my gaze to the dirt.

Sounds of talking and laughter filled the area, strangely contradictive to my situation. I tightened my grip on my sister, waiting for the storm that would most definitely be my return. How could I explain missing two weeks of school?

I took a deep breath as I walked through the doors and prepared to face the fury.

* * *

**Sorry guys, I know it's short (even for me ) and I plan on working to make longer chapters.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Kaydence's POV**

I sat on the back lawn of the Fablehaven preserve, staring absently into the shadowed treeline. I spun the small silver cylinder across my fingers, the words echoing through my head.

_I hope you never have to._

I had a distinct feeling this was what he was referring to.

I let out a sudden cry as the metal began to burn, dropping the steaming object in the soft grass. I watched in fascination as words etched themselves slowly across the shining surface in flaming letters.

_**16days.**_

I reached carefully down and flipped it over, adding to the blisters that had begun to form on my palm. Another set of words was written there.

_**16 hours.**_

As I watched, the characters moved and changed, forming a new sentence.

_**15 hours 59 minutes.**_

That's when I realized.

It was a count down clock.

And time was running out.

**Seth's POV**

"Dude, are you okay?"

Braden's concerned voice broke through my daydream, bringing me back to reality with a jolt. I spun to face him and realized I'd been staring out the window. Again.

"Yeah," I replied, trying to focus my words and actually _sound _okay "fine."

I looked around at my friends. Braden, Andrew, Dustin and Kyle. We had stopped at my locker after Science, waiting for the warning bell to get to Math, which was just around the corner.

Kyle lifted an eyebrow at my response, and put in some input of his own. "Alright, you missed the _entire _first week of school, you show up looking like you want to kill yourself, you've been staring out the window for 4 minutes straight, you've spoken, what? Three times today? And you sound depressed all the time. What the hell is wrong with you?"

I looked at him in shock. Was it really that bad? He _noticed_?

My mind struggled to process an answer. I couldn't exactly tell them the truth. I'd get sent to a physc ward for sure. Then again, if I couldn't come up with anything, I'd probably still end up in one. Great. More to deal with.

I opened my mouth to attempt to explain again that it was nothing, when the bell rang. _Thank God._

"Come on," I said instead "Let's get to class."

And I walked away, not waiting for a reply. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my friend s exchange nervous looks before following. I fell their stares on my back like fire, but I kept going, searching for the sanctuary of the classroom.

Finally escaped from the endless questioning, I took my seat in the middle of the room, the least likely place to get called on. I settled at the desk, opening my binder to a blank page and waiting for the teacher.

I looked up as I saw movement beside me. There, setting up in the desk on my right, was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. She had long, dark black hair that cascaded over her shoulders in slight waves. Cobalt blue irises stared out from almond shaped eyes. She was tall, with slight tanned skin and soft features. She wore a simple T-shirt and jeans, but it looked stunning on her. _Holy crap._

I leaned quickly over to Andrew, who'd taken the liberty of sitting on my other side and whispered "Who's she?"

He grinned "That's my Seth."

"Seriously," I said, ignoring the slight tease "Tell me."

His grinned widened "Stella. She's new."

I glanced back at her from the corner of my eye. She was already scribbling in her notebook, hand flying at impressive speed.

Stella.

I liked that name.


End file.
